A Day of Thanks
by SaltyJak
Summary: Thanksgiving is finally here and Tootie wants to have Timmy's family and hers share the holiday again, but Vicky isn't so sure. Will everything work out for the best? One can hope... Also spiders.


A/N: Sometimes I'll write something, then look back and think: 'Wow. That's really, really sweet. Hope it doesn't give my readers Diabetes.' Well, I think I may have gone overboard with the sugar on this one and given myself Diabetes... Again. At any rate, here's the Thanksgiving story. It nearly killed me, so I hope you guys like it.

* * *

><p>Timmy sat on one of the bar stools in Remy's- Vicky's mansion, sipping from his glass of soda every now and then. The bar had been converted by him and Vicky into a juicesoda bar, seeing as how neither of them was old enough to be drinking alcohol.

Behind him, AJ, Chester, Tootie, Trixie, and Veronica swam in the pool while ex-vampire Theresa relaxed on one of the lounge chairs. Jack and Jill-

Timmy giggled at the names of his two ex-vampire servants.

Had apparently run away together after the Halloween fiasco. They occasionally texted him and Theresa, but were apparently not planning on coming back to Dimmsdale anytime soon.

"Barkeep? I'll have another." Timmy looked over at the red-haired, pink-eyed barkeep.

And she looked back at him expectantly.

"Please."

"Much better." Vicky filled his cup with orange soda.

"Thanksgiving's tomorrow." Timmy said while looking into his glass.

"So it is."

"You get a turkey?"

"Nope. You said your mom got one." Vicky polished one of the glasses as she spoke.

"She did. Just wondering if you wanted to spend Thanksgiving here, that's all."

"I wouldn't mind, but... I'm not a very good cook."

"You're getting better! I haven't died from anything you've made."

"That's because I've got a wonderful cooking teacher..."

"Oh yeah?" Timmy smirked at Vicky. "What's he like?"

"Oh... smart, handsome- well, cute... Funny..."

"Sounds like a good guy. You tell him you already have a boyfriend?"

"No... but I think he already knows..." Vicky leaned over the counter and kissed Timmy.

"Well he definitely does now..."

There was a collective 'Aww' from behind Timmy.

"You guys are so cute..." Theresa.

"Go Timmy!" Veronica.

"Nice work sis!" Tootie.

"Keep it PG thirteen!" Trixie.

"Too much, too soon..." AJ.

"Nice, dude!" Chester.

"Right, nearly forgot about our little audience..."

"Let 'em stare. They keep it up and we can start charging..."

After Timmy's little stunt to bring the two Vickys into one on Halloween, there was little chance of them hiding their relationship from Timmy's friends. Luckily, saving the world carried the added benefit of his friends not being able to voice their problems over his relationship with Vicky.

Except AJ. Who nobody really listened to anyway.

"Well... it _was_ my idea to have them come over more often..."

"That's alright. You made a good point, this place was feeling kind of lonely with just the two of us here."

"But now we've got the peanut gallery back there..." Timmy looked back at his friends.

Tootie was swimming near Trixie, occasionally splashing her. Chester was giving him a sly grin and thumbs up. AJ was rolling his eyes at Chester. Veronica was apparently still testing out her new-found magical powers, now trying to see if she could make herself able to breathe underwater. And Theresa was mostly just relaxing by the pool, every now and then taking a sip from her drink.

"We could always go somewhere more... private?"

"Heh... with all of them around? I'd never hear the end of it."

"They must have some idea about our... exploits..."

"That's a whole can of worms I'm not willing to open now, or anytime in the foreseeable future. AJ would give me the rundown about being a dad at my age. Tootie... probably already thinks we're doing that if I'm being honest. Trixie likely wouldn't care one way or the other. Chester would... probably give me a high five... And Veronica would likely try to involve her magic in some weird way... No, better off them thinking we're just teenagers engaging in some non-sexual fun."

"And Theresa?"

"You kidding? She's even smarter than AJ at times. She almost definitely knows..."

"They're going to find out eventually..." Vicky leaned over the counter so her nose was lightly rubbing against Timmy's. "Why not just tell them and be done with it?"

"Vicky, that's your other half talking. Now, while I love you both equally, I'm gonna have to tell you that that's a bad idea. Telling my friends we're dating is one thing, telling them we're..."

"Banging?"

"...Sure. Is another." he had received the 'birds and the bees' talk from Wanda on two separate occasions now, she evidently felt that the first one didn't sink in.

"If we're not gonna tell them about that to irk them, can I at least keep torturing them?" Vicky whined.

"Hey Dude, if you wanna spend some 'quality time' with your girlfriend, go ahead, we'll be fine here!"

"Please do." Timmy stated in a bored-sounding voice.

"Sweet!" Vicky pumped her fist in the air. "I'll be right back, there's something I've been meaning to do since we moved in here..." Vicky left Timmy at the bar and disappeared down the hall.

"This should be good..." knowing Vicky, she wouldn't hurt anybody, especially since they were Timmy's friends.

"Hey man." Chester walked over and sat down on the barstool next to Timmy. "Drowning your troubles in soda pop?"

"Troubles?"

"Ah, you just look like one of those guys in those Noire films who's drinking his troubles away in a bar."

"Oh. I see." Timmy took a big gulp of soda. "Nah, I'm fine. Just... taking it easy."

"'Bout Halloween, am I right?" Chester poured himself some soda.

"Kind of. We almost died when all that crap happened... It's given me... a better appreciation for what I have... and how much I have to lose..."

"Y'know..." Chester drank his drink in one gulp. "Some of us _did_ die."

"Me, Theresa, you... Vicky technically... But... we're all still here, amazingly enough... What was it like? Being a mummy?"

"Didn't you dress up as a mummy one Halloween?"

"Did I? I don't really remember..."

"Yeah... something similar happened that time too, didn't it?"

"I think so... You haven't answered my question."

"I don't really remember, to be honest. I remember one of those orbs hitting me, then I was lying on the ground and you and Veronica helped me up. There's just... nothing between those two points."

"Hm... must've been 'cause you had no brain."

"Maybe... mind filling me in?"

"Well... after the orb hit you, you smashed me in the chest, broke a few of my ribs according to Vicky, then you built some kind of pyramid out of trailers and broken down cars. Shortly after you did that, me, Theresa and Veronica came to find you and you fought us... You had some sort of... Hive mind control over a huge swarm of locusts... That's- that's what Theresa said. You beat the Hell out of me with them, then we snapped you out of it, I guess." Timmy finished his drink and grabbed the whole bottle to drink from.

"Guess I owe you then..."

"Not really. If you should thank anyone, it's Veronica. She used her magic that she got from her costume to restore your organs. I just knocked you down so you'd stop curbstomping us."

"Oh... sorry about that."

"No worries. You weren't yourself, I-" Timmy was interrupted by a baseball sized spider crawling across his hand.

"AHH! What the-?!" Chester jumped back and ran towards the pool, then dove in.

Timmy watched the spider as it settled on his hand. _"Vicky..." _The spider turned its head and looked at him curiously... well, as curiously as a spider can look at someone. "No, I wasn't talking to you, creepy mind-reading spider."

Shortly after Halloween, Vicky went down to the basement to get something and took an immediate(and very strange) liking to the spiders that nearly claimed Timmy's life when he went to get the pumpkin for the flu-curing soup. When he protested her continuing going down there, she told him that 'all the spiders want is love...' Right. Spiders that want to be loved like... like pets.

However... Timmy knew better than to argue with Vicky over something like spiders, so he relented and now they had a small army of spiders as 'pets'. Timmy was just happy he didn't have arachnophobia.

Timmy turned back to the hallway to see several more of the eight-legged creatures pouring into the pool room.

And then the screaming started.

Chester sat cowering on a float in the middle of the pool. Tootie climbed onto Trixie and balanced on her shoulders while she swam towards the pool edge and, most likely, the nearest exit. AJ screamed like a girl and climbed up one of the pool room's small palm trees to perch precariously at the top. Veronica apparently got her magic to work to her favor and sunk beneath the water, then sat cross-legged on the bottom of the pool. And Theresa... didn't seem to care as several spiders crawled over her, she was too absorbed in reading some book, likely trying to figure out what species the spiders were.

"How's that?"

Timmy jumped at hearing Vicky's voice, she had apparently gotten back behind the bar and sprang up to spook him. "How's what?" Timmy grabbed at his chest to try and calm his racing heart.

"The spiders! Aren't they just the cutest? And they have so many people here to give them the attention they love so much!"

"You do realize that most people are afraid of spiders?" the spider that sat on Timmy's hand now ran up his arm to sit on his head.

"You're not."

"Not now... But when a hundred of these little things were chasing my ass through the basement, you can bet I thought I'd be dead if they caught me!"

"Come on... these little guys?" Vicky held another of the spiders in her hand. "They're harmless! Wouldn't hurt a- Well, wouldn't hurt a person." Vicky scratched the spider's head.

"But you didn't tell them that?" Timmy gestured over his shoulder at his still panicking group of friends.

"Wouldn't be as much fun if I did. Did you know that spider silk is not only really strong, but some weirdo collectors will buy it at a high price?"

"I'm not in the know when it comes to spiders." Timmy took a sip from his bottle of soda. "You _are_ gonna put these back afterward, right?"

"Aw come on! I can guarantee that no one will try breaking in and stealing our stuff with these guys on patrol..."

"_I_ can guarantee that we'll never have guests again if you leave them out."

Vicky made a whining noise. "Fine... I'll put them back... in a few minutes..."

"Fair enough."

Most of the time, Vicky's more 'evil' side was just mischievous. Likely because it was still tempered by the side of her that was brought out by dating Timmy. That didn't mean that Vicky wasn't mean anymore, it just meant that she used more self control around Timmy and his friends, and significantly less around people that Timmy or she didn't like.

"Timmy! This isn't funny!" Chester yelled from his raft as the spiders built a bridge of silk over to him.

"Yeah! Do something already!" several spiders were crawling up the tree AJ sat in.

"Is this revenge for me almost killing Vicky?!" Trixie was running from a group of spiders while carrying Tootie, who was too busy enjoying being carried to care about her impending doom.

Theresa said nothing, still too absorbed in her book reading.

A bubble came up from the water and popped. "I'm fine!" it sounded like Veronica.

"Vicky." Timmy looked at Vicky and raised an eyebrow.

"Fine..." she began tapping on the counter and the spiders stopped in their tracks and filed out of the pool room. "Yes, I trained them to understand Morse code."

"I wasn't going to ask." Timmy sipped from his bottle of soda again. "Say, did Trixie ever apologize for trying to kill you and potentially almost destroying the world?"

"First of all, it's Trixie, what do you think?" Vicky snatched the bottle of soda away and took a sip of her own. "Second, it wasn't _that_ bad..."

"You're absolutely right. A world filled with Halloween monsters sounds delightful." Timmy's voice dripped with sarcasm. "Nevermind that if we hadn't solved the problem before dawn, I would've _died_! ...For reals."

Vicky groaned in annoyance and walked around the bar to sit next to Timmy. "That can't really still be bothering you?" Vicky looked at Timmy and he looked at her with a sad expression, which in turn, caused her expression to soften. "...Is it?"

"We haven't talked about it much..."

"Because I thought you were over it." Vicky slid her barstool closer to Timmy's so that their arms were touching.

"So did I." Timmy snatched the bottle away from Vicky and took a big gulp.

"Can we stop passing that back and forth like it's alcohol?"

"Sure." Timmy poured himself a glass.

"So... what's the matter?"

"I-"

"Hey dude! Great pool party, but-"

Vicky spun around angrily. "Having a moment here! Everybody go to the game room!"

The six kids that Vicky was keeping an eye on looked at her warily, seemingly unbelieving that she was acting like... well, an evil babysitter.

"Now!"

Everyone gathered up their clothes and towels and scrambled out of the room like cockroaches who were scared by the light being turned on.

"Now... what were you saying?"

Timmy giggled and tipped over to lean into Vicky. "It wasn't just about me almost dying, or Theresa, or the rest of them. I thought it was at first... But..."

"But...?"

"I was reminded of the avalanche... the uh... second one. When you were almost buried."

"You saved me."

"I did what anyone else would've done..."

"We both know that isn't true. Any other kid would've left me behind without a second thought."

"Hm. Still... I- ...Nevermind..."

"Oh no ya don't. I scared off your friends so you could say what's on your mind, so spill."

"Alright fine." Timmy wrapped his arms around Vicky's waist. "Bear with me if this sounds... odd. I don't want to make it seem like I'm... eh... proposing to you..."

"Uh-huh?" Vicky smiled at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Not that-! Um..." Timmy began blushing furiously. "I know I'm only twelve... I'm not saying I don't want to- that is... one day-"

"Timmy?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Get on with it."

"Um... right. Right, I'll admit that I was scared of what would happen to me when the sun came up-"

"You likely would've burned to ashes..."

"Can I finish? Please?"

"Go ahead..."

"But I was terrified of what might've happened to you when Trixie jumped at you with her sword... or if one of those... things got to you after I got knocked out. I know... being twelve, I probably don't say this enough... and most people would probably say 'you don't know what you're talking about', but I love you Vicky. I don't ever want to lose you."

Vicky chuckled and wrapped her arms around Timmy. "I'm sure people would say the same about me, probably worse, since I'm dating someone six years younger than me... But I say fuck 'em. Our love is just as good as anyone elses right?" Vicky kissed the top of Timmy's head. "I'm guessing that's not quite what you want to hear though, right? I love you too, with all of my heart, my favorite Twerp..."

"Is- is this too sweet? I mean-"

"Who cares... I can be sweet if I want, just like you can be a meanie if you want... not like you ever would..."

"Meanie?"

"Would you prefer I said prick? Dickhead? Ass-"

"Nope. Meanie is just fine."

"Thought so. Let's go find Tootie and the others, make sure they aren't cowering in fear of the big bad Vicky."

Timmy and Vicky left the bar and made their way to the game room. The room was filled with the noise of people playing video games and arguing over who won, who cheated... Which fell silent as Vicky entered the room.

"You guys look like you've seen a ghost." Vicky walked in, followed by Timmy, and both sat down on one of the room's many couches.

Theresa came over and sat down next to the couple, evidently unfazed by Vicky's earlier outburst. "So what's everybody doing for Thanksgiving?"

The tension in the room quickly began to evaporate as AJ spoke up first. "Having Thanksgiving with my family... isn't that what everybody's doing?"

"I am." Chester spoke up next.

"Same here..." Veronica said this while producing a slight glow from her hands.

"You're really interested in that magic of yours, huh?" Trixie queried to her friend.

"Of course! At first, I just thought I could use it to help people, but you saw at the pool! I can breathe underwater too!"

"...How come you got to keep your powers?"

"I dunno." Veronica shrugged. "Just got lucky, I guess. Besides, my powers aren't as strange as yours would've been to keep. Talking like a medieval knight for the rest of your life? Or Chester being a walking corpse that can talk to bugs? Or even AJ, sure he had super strength, but he was essentially a walking corpse made of pieces of walking corpses."

"And Timmy?" Trixie looked over at the person in question.

"Well... being a vampire sure seemed to have its perks... But needing to drink blood? And the sunlight thing? I wouldn't want to keep being a vampire... Hey, maybe something similar will happen next year and we can dress up as... I don't know, things that'll let us keep our powers..."

"I'm sitting Halloween out next year." Timmy stated plainly, causing his friend to break into fits of laughter.

"Anyway, I guess I'll be doing the same as you guys for Thanksgiving..." Trixie added.

"Ugh... we're all so boring!" Theresa sighed. "...But I'll be doing the same as well."

"Vicky? Where are you going to go for Thanksgiving?" Tootie directed her attention at her sister.

"I... hadn't really thought about it... I was thinking here, but I don't have a turkey..."

"Well... you could always come over to my house? Like that Thanksgiving a year or two ago?"

"What? Like me and Tootie?"

"And your parents."

"I don't think that's a great idea..."

"Why not?" Theresa asked.

"Our... parents don't know about 'us'." Timmy answered.

"Oh... I see why that might make things difficult, but... couldn't you just _not_ act like a couple? It's only for a day."

Timmy and Vicky looked at each other, then at Theresa. "That might be... difficult."

"Seriously? _One _day."

"We... we could probably make that work... right, Vicky?"

"Sure. Of course, there's no telling what I'll do to you after we get back here..." Vicky spoke seductively.

"Ah! My brain! My imagination! I- I need brain bleach, stat!" AJ ran out of the game room and into the bathroom.

Timmy watched him leave and shook his head. "Guess the cat's out of the bag now... Can someone go check on him?"

"I got it." Theresa stood up and headed in the direction that AJ did.

"So, that's the plan then?"

"Guess so. Let me give mom and dad a call." Tootie took out her phone and dialed the number, while Vicky groaned and slumped into the couch.

"What's the matter?" Timmy asked knowingly. Vicky never hid when she was annoyed, making interactions with her rather easy.

Vicky mumbled something incoherent.

"What?"

"Nothing." she crossed her arms and pouted while looking away.

"_She knows I think she's cute when she does that..." _"Yeah, sure sounds like nothing."

"My parents... ugh... dealing with them can be a real pain sometimes..."

"They're afraid of you-"

"Well, this sounds like one of _those_ conversations, so I'm gonna make like a tree and get the fuck outta here. C'mon, Veronica." Chester stood up and grabbed Veronica's hand to lead her somewhere else.

Veronica let herself be pulled away while also expressing disapproval at being pulled away. "Chester? Where- where are we going?"

"Somewhere else." the two blondes left the room.

Trixie remained, likely waiting to see what Tootie was going to do.

Timmy watched his friends leave, then began speaking again. "You scare them to some degree, right?"

"That's putting it mildly, I haven't been... the best daughter, let's get that out there... or the best sister." Vicky looked at Tootie, who gave her a reassuring smile.

"Hey... it's not as if you don't try..." Timmy placed his hand over Vicky's. "Making mistakes is just part of being human. So your parents are kind of-"

Vicky gave him a serious look.

"Okay, they're pretty afraid of you. Maybe it's time to... mend some fences? They're your parents, I'm sure they still love you and I'm sure you can make things right with them, you did with Tootie."

He had a point. Timmy had proven to Vicky time and time again that even for all the bad things she had done, she wasn't beyond forgiveness. He and Tootie had forgiven her for what she did to them, and the rest of Timmy's friends were well on their way, especially after Halloween...

"Mom? It's Tootie. I was wondering, if the Turners are okay with it, would you wanna have Thanksgiving at their house? Like- yeah like a couple years ago? No, not yet. Timmy suggested it, so I assume his parents would be okay with it... Why? 'Cause we're friends! ...No, I'm not dating him. I told you, I like Trixie. Yes... yes, I appreciate that you respect my liking girls. Mom. Focus here. Do you want to come to Thanksgiving at Timmy's house? You will? Good! We'll all go over tomorrow... What? I'll be home around eight. Okay, love you too, bye!" Tootie hung up her phone and groaned. "What a pain... looks like Mom and Dad are all set, just need to clear it with your parents, Timmy."

"'Kay." Timmy took out his own phone and dialed his Mother's phone number.

"You didn't mention that I'd be there..." Vicky spoke somberly.

"I didn't want to risk them chickening out... Er... no offense. I know you're not that bad, but-"

"I get it."

"Hey Mom? ...It's Timmy. You still planning on having Thanksgiving at our place? Mind if I bring some people over? Vicky's family. Huh? No, I'm not seeing Tootie. Mom. She's literally right here..." Timmy looked up from his phone. "My mom says hi."

"Oh? Tell her hi back?"

"Tootie says hi. So it's cool then? Okay great! I should- What? Yeah, Vicky's here. Alright, I'll be home around nine. Love you-" Timmy looked at his phone and pocketed it. "Hung up on me."

"Not surprised are you?"

"Not really." Timmy slumped back into the couch and cuddled up next to Vicky. "It's fine. I'm not gonna dwell on something like that anymore. My parents _do_ love me... just in a really strange way."

"And you've always got us!" Tootie hopped up onto the couch and hugged Timmy and Vicky.

"Alright, enough. All this sweetness is gonna give us Diabetes..." Vicky untangled herself from Timmy and her sister. "Let's make sure your friends aren't destroying my house."

"_Your_ house?" Tootie looked at her sister skeptically.

"_My_ house. Remy ain't coming back and if he does... I've got a basement full of spiders. Nothing to worry about." Timmy stood up from the couch and joined Vicky in searching for her charges, while Tootie returned to Trixie's side to play video games.

"So-" Timmy began. "Split up?"

"What? Are you insane? In a big mansion like this? No. We stick together. Don't you watch horror movies? We split up, we die... well, not me."

"This isn't a horror movie!"

"Not taking any chances." Vicky motioned for Timmy to follow her as she walked over to the bathroom that AJ and Theresa went into. "Alright, place your bets... I say they're making out."

"Then naturally, I have to disagree with you and say they aren't. Theresa hasn't known him that long and AJ's a robot."

"Well then-" Vicky wrapped her fingers around the doorknob.

"Hey! You should knock before-"

"Nope!" Vicky turned the knob and swung the door open, then gasped.

Theresa was kneeling next to AJ as he knelt by the toilet. She looked over at Timmy and Vicky. "Your friend's a lightweight. You'd think he'd never imagined two teens going at it before..." Theresa grinned at them evilly.

"He alright?"

"Pfft. He'll live, I'll keep an eye on him."

"Fair enough." Vicky closed the door and looked at Timmy, who was smiling at her with a knowing look. "What?"

"I won that bet."

"Ugh... fine." Vicky began to walk away.

"Hey! Where are my winnings?"

"I didn't say I'd give you _money_ if you won. Hint-hint nudge-nudge."

"What are- Oh..." Timmy blushed and scratched at his nose. "Wait... if _that's_ what happens when I win... what happens when _you_ win?"

"Hm..." Vicky looked over her shoulder and grinned. "Let's just say that there's no situation here where I lose."

"The game is rigged!" Timmy ran forward and tackled Vicky, causing them both to fall to the floor in a heap.

"Ooh... you are _so_ lucky that the carpet in this hall is thick..." Vicky spun around in Timmy's grasp and pulled him up so his face was in front of hers. "Why are you so playful today?"

"You complaining?" Timmy lightly pressed his nose to hers.

"No..."

"Then who cares about the 'why' of it? Maybe being with you just puts me in a good mood?"

"If your goal is to be as charming as possible... it's definitely working." she rubbed her nose back and forth on his a few times.

"Gonna have to do that a lot more often once winter gets here..."

"Eskimo kisses? Can't wait."

Timmy pushed himself off Vicky and pulled her up. "You see where Chester and Veronica went?"

"Shouldn't be too hard to find them. I'd say they went to the living room, knowing your friend and his fascination with TV and video games..."

"I wouldn't be too sure... He's been looking to get some alone time with Veronica. They could be just about anywhere."

"I'm telling you, they're in the living room, follow me." Vicky led him through the mansion's winding corridors and sprawling room until they found the living room in question.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?" Vicky asked innocently.

"Find your way through this labyrinth? I still need a map to keep from getting lost..."

"Photographic memory."

"Hm." Timmy grabbed the knob and turned it.

"Whoa! Sure ya don't wanna knock first?" Vicky smirked at him.

"Very funny. It's a living room. What could they- …I'm still not knocking." Timmy opened the door slowly and quietly.

From what he and Vicky could see, Chester and Veronica were sitting on the couch together, Veronica leaning into Chester's arm.

"Well..." Timmy began whispering. "They're not... doing anything naughty... Who wins the bet?"

"We didn't make a bet... so I win by default."

Timmy rolled his eyes at Vicky. "That seems fair."

"Hey. How about we have a little fun... at their expense, of course?" Vicky winked at Timmy.

"What'd you have in mind?" an evil smile grew across his face.

Vicky began quietly tapping the floor and after a few seconds, a spider came scurrying over and climbed into her hand.

"You need to teach me how to do that."

"After..." Vicky scratched the spider's head and put it on her shoulder. "C'mon..." Vicky began stealthily creeping toward the couch that Chester and Veronica were occupying, Timmy followed behind her, trying to stifle his giggling.

Once they were both right behind the couch, Vicky placed her arm on the back to make a bridge for the spider and it crawled on her arm onto the couch, then onto Chester's head. He didn't seem to notice. Vicky then gave Timmy a thumbs up and he stood up. "Hey Chester!"

"GAH! What? ...Oh, Timmy... Uh... what's up?" Chester blushed and looked at Veronica.

"Ah, the usual." Timmy watched the spider sitting pretty on Chester's head.

"AJ alright? He seemed pretty perturbed by what Vicky said..."

"Yeah, he's fine. Theresa's keeping an eye on him." a slight giggle escaped from Timmy's lips.

Veronica looked up at Timmy, having heard it, then looked at Chester and covered her mouth.

Chester took notice and looked at the blonde curiously. "What's up?"

Veronica laughed into her hand and pointed at Chester's head.

"What is it? I-" Chester felt the top of his head and tentatively touched the fuzzy black mass, then took a calm, deep breath. "AHH!" Chester grabbed the spider and tossed it at Timmy, who caught it and looked at it to make sure it was okay.

"Huh. That's where Vicky left her pet spider... Vicky! I found him!"

Vicky stood up from behind the couch, still trying to cover up her own laughter. "Oh good! I was so worried!"

"Y-you two- you're both pure evil..."

Veronica continued laughing at Chester's expense.

Timmy, in an attempt to ease some of his friend's humiliation, placed the spider on Veronica's head, causing her to stop laughing and look up at the spider as it looked down at her.

"Too late for that." Veronica took the spider off her head and held it in her hands. "Now I know these things are harmless."

"Oh well..." Timmy said with a bit of disappointment.

"H-how can you h-hold something like that?" Chester asked.

"Because it isn't that scary? It's just a spider. A fairly docile spider at that. Look!" Veronica stuck her hands(and the spider) towards Chester, causing him to shrink back.

"I'll enjoy the view from over here, thanks!"

Vicky stepped forward and picked the spider up. "I'll be taking that." she placed the spider down and it quickly scurried away. "It's getting late, you two need a ride home?"

"Um... I told my mom I'd be heading back tomorrow..." Veronica said while scratching her head.

"So you're sleeping over?"

"If... it's alright with you?" Veronica asked hopefully.

"Hmm... alright. Braces?" Vicky turned her attention to Chester.

"Is it alright if I stay here too?"

"Depends. Are you planning on... doing things? With her?"

Both Chester and Veronica blushed red and looked away, anywhere but at each other. "No! I just... like hanging out with her..."

"Y-you do?" Veronica looked at Chester with surprise.

"Well... yeah. I thought- why else would I sit with you on the couch like we were?"

"I... you never made any moves toward me after Halloween... I thought you just wanted to be friends or something..."

"Um... no, I- I like you-"

"Well, this is adorable as Hell, but I need to go get the others and see what they plan on doing. You two have fun!" Vicky and Timmy made for the door and Vicky began to close it, only to look back in. "But not _that_ much fun. Only Timmy and I- Whoa!" Timmy yanked Vicky through the doorway and closed the door.

"Seriously. They don't need to know." Timmy looked like a parent reining in a child.

Vicky whined and stomped her foot, doing her best to act like how she was being treated. "But I want to!"

"Are you like, three years old or something?"

"Hah." she pulled him into an embrace and looked down at him seductively. "Would a three year old do this?" she leaned down and kissed him, lightly brushing her tongue against his lips, then pulled away.

"No, I suppose not. Now before you tease me any further, let's see what the others plan to do."

Vicky released her hold on him and followed him back to the game room where they left Tootie and Trixie.

"Alright, I need quality time with my boyfriend. Who's staying, who's going?" Vicky announced as she entered the game room.

Timmy blushed and facepalmed. He really should be used to this sort of thing...

"Aren't we all going?" AJ asked.

"Chester and Veronica are staying I guess..."

"Well, as tempting a prospect as it is to stay here and get to know your spiders and hear the sounds of human mating calls, I must politely request a ride home."

"Just for that, I'm sending you home with a spider. Just need to figure out where to hide it..." Vicky scratched her chin in thought.

"I need to head home too, get ready for Thanksgiving and stuff." Trixie spoke up next.

"Me too!" Theresa followed.

"Tootie?"

"Well... I _did_ say I'd be back to mom and dad..."

"Okay then. Everyone in that Earth Destroyer thing."

"Why do you still have that?" AJ asked. "It literally destroys the ozone as you drive it."

"Well then I'll send the ozone an apology letter once I free up some time in my schedule." Vicky deadpanned and led Timmy and his friends to the house entrance, being the only on who knew how to get there without getting lost.

Once outside, everyone got into the large truck and they set off.

AJ was dropped off first, followed by Trixie, since they lived close to each other. Next was Theresa, who lived somewhere between upper middle class like Timmy and filthy stinking rich like Trixie. "See you guys at school!"

"Bye Theresa!" Timmy and Tootie exclaimed.

Upon arriving at Vicky's house, Tootie got out and turned to her sister. "You wanna come in for a few? Maybe talk to Mom and Dad?"

"Ah... we'll wait until tomorrow. Don't want to scare them into not attending Thanksgiving."

"Alright, see you tomorrow guys!"

"Bye Tootie."

"See you there." Vicky turned the car around and drove toward Timmy's house. "Ready for tomorrow?"

"Ready as I'm gonna get... Are you ready? I know you're not gonna like it, but... you may want to try and suppress... y'know, you?"

"You mean I should act like 'nice' Vicky."

"If you can. Just to make things go smoothly."

"Ugh... I'll try."

"That's all I can ask for."

They arrived at Timmy's house and Timmy started to get out of the car.

"Hey! Where's my goodnight kiss?"

"How could I forget?" Timmy leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"What was that? A cheek kiss? How platonic."

"I'm playing hard to get." Timmy grinned slyly.

"Really?"

"No." Timmy leaned in and pecked Vicky on the lips. "Happy?"

"I suppose." she faked a very _un_satisfied voice. "Oh! Before I forget-" she reached into the backseat and pulled out a backpack. "Can you keep this in your room?"

"Okay... what's in it?"

"Just some things for Thanksgiving."

"Oh, okay. Goodnight Vicky."

"'Night!" Vicky drove off.

He had wanted to spend the night at her mansion again, but it was becoming just a little suspicious, so he decided to sleep at his house for once.

Opening the door, he found his parents sitting on the couch, watching TV. "Oh Timmy! You're a little early."

"Yeah, long day at Vicky's, gonna get to bed. Goodnight mom, dad."

"Goodnight Sweetie!"

"'Night son!"

Timmy went up the stairs to his room. _"See? They care... maybe not as much as..._ normal_ parents, but they care."_ Timmy entered his room expecting Cosmo and Wanda to jump out and try to surprise him; he didn't expect Vicky to be laying on his bed, twiddling with her phone. She was laying in such a way so that her head was hanging over the edge.

Moving her phone out from in front of her, she looked at him upside-down. "Long time no see!"

"How did- but you- I- ...How even?!" Timmy exclaimed exasperatedly.

Vicky raised her arm and pointed to his open window. "Pretty simple actually."

Timmy smiled and shook his head. "You planned this, didn't you?"

Vicky rolled off the bed and walked past him to open the backpack he brought in, then pulled out a green tank-top and pajama shorts. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Gee, I dunno." Timmy walked over to his bed and kicked off his shoes, took off his socks, then pants, leaving him in just his shirt and boxers. "You know we can't... do _that_ here, right? I don't care who won what bet. This is too risky." Timmy turned around to see that Vicky was wearing black panties(a definite favorite of hers) and not much else, though her back was to him. Timmy's face turned crimson and he looked away.

"I know. You think sex is just constantly on my mind or something?" Vicky pulled her tank-top and shorts on. "There, I'm presentable... relatively speaking."

Timmy turned to look at Vicky. Her hair was down and slightly messy from putting on her shirt. The left shoulder of the tank-top had slipped down, leaving her shoulder bare. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

Vicky giggled. "Keep that up and you might make me blush..."

"Vicky blushing? That's like seeing a unicorn, right?"

"Very funny." Vicky walked past him and crawled into the bed under the covers. "Gonna stand there all night?" Vicky patted the spot next to her and Timmy got into bed. Vicky pulled him close and wrapped her arms around him. "See you in the morning."

"I'm definitely not going anywhere..."

_The next morning..._

Timmy awoke first and stretched... except he couldn't; he was still locked in an embrace by Vicky. "This could get really awkward if my parents forced their way in here..."

"Let's hope they're smart enough not to... I need my beauty sleep..."

"No you don't." Timmy leaned forward and kissed Vicky's nose. "I told you you're beautiful last night... Also, it's like, noon."

Vicky sighed and released Timmy, then stretched. "Fine. I guess I can get up..." she threw the blanket off herself and Timmy and grabbed some clothes to change into. "I'm gonna take a shower... Hey. Since you need a shower too-"

"No. We have to try and act like 'not a couple' today, at least until the day is over."

"Killjoy." Vicky pouted.

"Sorry. That's just how it has to be, it's not like I'm gonna enjoy it."

"I bet you get some kind of twisted enjoyment out of this..."

"I really don't." Timmy stepped forward and hugged Vicky. "Now come on. It's just for today."

"Hmph. You're just lucky I'm so forgiving..." she left the room and Timmy heard the shower turn on a few seconds later.

There was an audible poofing sound from behind Timmy and he turned around, knowing the source immediately. "Hey guys!"

"Morning Timmy! Or should I say good afternoon?" Wanda smiled at her godchild. They spent a bit less time together since he started seeing Vicky, but she made him happy, so Wanda could take peace in knowing that.

"How have you guys been?"

"Fine. Seems like you and Vicky are getting along well, huh?"

"Never would have expected my life to take the turn it has, but I'm not complaining. But..."

"But?"

Cosmo poofed in. "Butt? Who's butt?"

Ignoring Cosmo, Timmy continued. "I'm sorry we haven't been able to hang out as much... there just isn't enough time in the day..."

"Oh that's okay Sweetie! We're not going anywhere anytime soon, so don't worry!"

"Thanks guys... I love you both..." Timmy wiped at his eyes and Cosmo and Wanda descended to his level and hugged him.

"Oh, we love you too Sweetie!" they stayed like that for several seconds until they heard the shower turn off.

"Uh-oh, you guys better make tracks."

Cosmo and Wanda poofed away and a fishbowl containing the two fairies turned goldfish appeared on Timmy's bedside table, their other fishbowl still at the mansion. Along with...

"Ah crap."

"What's up?" Vicky walked in, now dressed in her regular attire and tossed her clothes near her backpack.

"I just remembered, we left Chester and Veronica at the mansion, alone."

"I'm sure they're fine. Veronica has a phone, she can get picked up by her parents. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that they're both almost teenagers who could be doing... things with each other..."

"They're twelve, how bad could it be?"

"I'm twelve!"

"You're a mature twelve, you're like twelve going on twenty mentally. It's different." Vicky shrugged. "If you weren't, I'd be taking advantage of a child."

"You can't rape the willing."

"Dark humor doesn't suit you. Let me handle that."

"Timmy? Could you come down and help me with getting ready for everyone?" Timmy's mother called up.

"Okay mom! I'll-"

"No, you take a shower, I got this."

"You do? You're sure?"

"Yup. Now's as good a time as any to see if any of what you taught me stuck."

"Alright... see you down there." Timmy left his room for the bathroom, while Vicky looked around the room. "Hm?"

She walked over to the fishbowl. "I thought Timmy left you two at the house? Huh..." she grabbed the fish food and sprinkled some in. "Too bad you two can't enjoy Thanksgiving like us..." Vicky left the room and headed downstairs into the kitchen. "Hi Mrs. Turner!"

"Oh! Vicky! When did you get here?"

"Just now."

"Oh? Is it raining out?"

"Um... no... why do you ask?"

"Your hair is wet."

"_Hm... probably should've used the hair dryer..." _"I... um... yes actually, there was a quick sprinkling of rain on the way here... Yeah."

"Oh, okay then! Did you see Timmy?"

"Yeah, he's taking a shower, I'll help out down here if you want?"

"That'd be lovely! Thank you Vicky. The turkey's already in the oven, I just need you to get the vegetables ready."

"Isn't that what a microwave is for?"

"Why yes!"

"_This is easily the longest amount of time I've ever spent with this woman and I already want to strangle her."_ "Okay." Vicky stuck a bowl of canned carrots in the microwave, sans can. "What else?"

"Hm... Is the corn ready?"

Vicky walked over to the stove and looked in the pot. _"The Hell should I know?"_ "Yes?"

"Great! Take them out and place them on a plate. Here!" Timmy's mother handed Vicky a pair of tongs.

"'Kay." Vicky shrugged and pulled out the corn on the cobs, one at a time, placing each on a large plate, then dumping the water out in the sink. "Next?"

The microwave beeped. "Carrot's are done!" Timmy's mother went over and took out the carrots and placed them on the table.

"Um... do you actually need me to cook anything?"

"Hm... nope! I think everything is either done, or can be microwaved. Thank you for your help Vicky!"

"No problem, I'm gonna go check on Timmy."

"Okay! Have fun!"

"_Have fun? What is this lady on? ...And where can I get some?" _"Yeah..." Vicky left the kitchen and returned upstairs, nearly walking into Timmy as he exited the bathroom. "Oh. Hey."

"Everything okay?" Timmy asked as he tried to fix his still damp hair.

"Guess so. Didn't get to test out my cooking skills though."

"Ah well. Guess I'm the only one who gets to experience your culinary genius."

"I hope for your sake that wasn't sarcasm..." she narrowed her eyes at him and her voice took on a dangerous edge.

"You think I have some sort of death wish?" Timmy grabbed her hand and slid his thumb over her knuckles. "This is about as affectionate as we can get..."

Vicky's phone buzzed. "Oh boy..." she took it out and checked to see that she got a text message.

_Hey, we're on our way over._

"Tootie and my parents should be here soon." Vicky put her phone away.

"It almost seems like you're afraid of your parents..."

"Me? How could _I_ be afraid of anything?" Vicky asked with a fair amount of defiance in her voice.

"You can't fool me. Maybe you aren't afraid of them, but you're afraid that you might not be able to make things right."

"Hmph. Wouldn't do for me to appear weak..."

"...Everything's gonna be okay."

"Like you know..." Vicky looked down at her hand in his.

"If you really want things to be cool between you and them, then everything will work out for the best."

"Forgive me for not sharing your enthusiasm..."

There was a knocking sound from downstairs.

"Timmy? Would you mind getting the door? I have my hands full down here." Timmy's mother once again called up from the kitchen.

"Must be them. C'mon." Timmy headed downstairs, followed hesitantly by Vicky.

Once they reached the living room, Timmy went to answer the door, while Vicky sat down on the couch. Timmy opened the door to be greeted by Tootie, who was flanked by her parents. "Hi Timmy!"

"Hey Tootie, Mr. and Mrs. ...um... Tootie's mom and dad." _"Still have no idea what their last name is..."_ "Come on in."

Tootie and her parents walked past Timmy and into the living room. Tootie hung up her coat, along with her parents' coats, then walked over and sat next to Vicky. "What's up, sis?"

At hearing their daughter utter the word 'sis', Vicky's mother and father turned around rigidly; the fear evident on their faces. "Um- y-you're h-here?" Vicky's mother asked.

"Hey." Vicky said almost nervously and waved. "Happy Thanksgiving."

"Um! We- we have to go! Right Char?" Vick, Vicky's father asked his wife quickly and nervously.

"Oh! Yes! I just remembered we... left the blender on at the house! It wouldn't do to-" Vicky's parents were slowly inching toward the door.

"Wait!" Tootie exclaimed as she sprang to her feet. "Mom, Dad? Vicky just wants us to be a family!"

"We- we really should get to that blender, I-"

"Hey. It's Thanksgiving, why don't we just... try to make this work?" Timmy asked while standing in front of his front door, making Vicky's parents look like they were trapped in a room with Death himself, rather than their daughter.

"Um..." Char glanced nervously at her daughter. "I- I suppose so..." she took a few deep breaths then went into the kitchen. A few seconds later, the sounds of a much more calm conversation between her and Timmy's mother could be heard.

"Dad? Would you like to sit down?" Tootie asked her father and gestured to the recliner next to the couch.

Vick looked at the chair warily. It was next to the couch, the couch that Vicky was currently sitting on.

"Dad?"

"Oh! Er... right, thank you Tootie." he took a few tentative steps over and sat down, making sure he was on the edge of his seat in case he needed to make a quick escape.

"So..." Vicky began. "How are you guys?" she smiled at her father, which only caused him to shudder and grow more nervous.

"Ah... we're- we're fine. We... haven't seen you in a while... How's the um... the mansion you got?"

"Oh, it's good. Pretty spacious... got lost a few times, believe it or not." Vicky laughed lightly. "Maybe you guys could come and visit some time? There' plenty of room..."

"That'd- that might be nice... I'll have to talk to Char about it. How's babysitting?"

"Fine. Kind of slowed down since- Er... it's not too important. But I'm doing okay for myself. Timmy's parents are pretty good customers."

"That's good to hear, we were wondering if you were doing okay, since you haven't been around much..."

"You- you were worried about me?" the disbelief was evident in Vicky's voice.

"Well of course we were! We may have our disagreements, but we're all still family. We worried about you when you stopped coming around, we thought you hated us..."

"I don't hate you... I just wish that you and mom cared about me more... once Tootie was born, you both-"

"We haven't been the best parents." Vick looked down at his hands sadly. "I'm sorry Vicky, there's no excuse for that..."

"Not like the fault is solely with you and mom. There's a reason that most people are afraid of me. Hell, most of the people that know of me think that I'm some kind of sociopath..."

"I know what that's like. Remember that I was a babysitter when I was your age, people usually thought ill of me..."

As Vicky began to open up to her father, Timmy gestured over to Tootie for the two of them to go into the kitchen. Tootie followed after him and sat down at the kitchen table. Their respective mothers conversing animatedly with each other.

"You think... they'll be okay?" Tootie asked Timmy with a hint of worry in her voice.

"I talked to Vicky, she'll be fine. There's a lot of wounds that need healing, but I believe that everything will work out in the end."

"I hope so. Mom? Everything okay in here?"

"Oh, yes darling! Everything's fine. I was just talking to Timmy's mother about... well just how things are going. Is-" her face paled slightly. "Is everything okay with your sister?"

"Hm? Of course it is. Why do you ask?"

"I- she seems like she's acting different..."

"She just wants us all to be a family, don't you?"

"I do, but... Tootie, Vicky has- our relationship with her is strained. I don't think that everything will be worked out in a day, but I _do_ want it to be."

"So does Vicky, but mom, that's a two way street. You have to talk to her too, not just hide in the kitchen."

"I know. I'm just helping Timmy's mom cook right now. I'll- your father and I will talk to Vicky in a little bit, I promise." she smiled sadly at her daughter.

"Okay..."

"Turkey's done!" Timmy mother took out the turkey and placed it on top of the oven. "I hope my husband gets home soon, I had him pick up some eggnog!"

"What's with your mom?" Tootie whispered to Timmy.

"No idea. She's always so happy around the holidays, I think she drinks a lot or something..."

"Can't be that, she's too organized and careful to be drunk."

"I dunno then." Timmy shrugged.

"Mr. Turner! How are ya?!" they heard Vick yell from the living room.

"Guess my dad's back."

"Oh good! I can't wait to have some eggnog!" Timmy's mother clapped her hands excitedly.

Tootie leaned close to Timmy and whispered into his ear. "Why is she so excited about eggnog?"

"Eh... it's 'adult eggnog' if you catch my drift."

"Ah, gotcha."

"Everyone ready to eat?" Timmy's father asked as he came into the kitchen.

"Yep! We were just waiting for you!"

"Well alright then! Vick? Bring your daughter in here and let's celebrate Thanksgiving right!" his father sat down at the table as Vicky and her father came in smiling.

"Everything alright?" Vicky's mother asked nervously.

"Everything's fine Charlotte! Don't worry."

Vicky's mother visibly relaxed. "Um... good." she sat down next to her husband, Vicky sat down next to her, causing her to glance at her daughter and shake slightly.

Timmy's mother moved the turkey to the table. "Well, everyone feel free to dig in! Does anyone want some eggnog?"

"Sure, I'll have some." Vicky's father spoke up.

"Me too." followed by her mother.

"Sure." all eyes fell on Vicky. "What?"

"You- um... you're too young to have..." Vicky's mother stuttered as she spoke.

"Oh... I gotcha." Vicky nudged her mother with her elbow, causing her to jump in her seat.

"Heheh... yeah..."

The meal was relatively quiet and suitably awkward because of it. Vicky's parents spoke little, hoping to avoid angering their daughter, which did not go unnoticed by Vicky. It seemed they were still a long way off from having normal interactions. Timmy talked with his parents about school life, which was mimicked by Tootie with her parents. Vicky occasionally spoke at length with Timmy's parents about her own life, which seemingly baffled her own parents. They were so used to being scared of Vicky that they were surprised to learn that she was actually a fairly normal girl who just happened to have a mean streak.

"Hah... That was very nice Mrs. Turner. Thank you for inviting us to your home."

"Oh, it was no -hic- no trouble at all! You- you come by whenever you want, it was nice to have guests!" Timmy's mother stood up and left the room,, then called from what sounded like the staircase. "Feel free to take home any leftovers you want... I need to go lie down for a while..."

"I should go make sure your mother's okay, will you be alright Timmy?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna head over to Vicky's after this. See you tomorrow?"

"Alright son. Have a good night." his father stood up and left.

Vicky's mother and father still sat at the table exchanging uneasy glances back and forth. They didn't have nearly as much eggnog as Timmy's parents had.

"You... guys mind helping me clean up?" Timmy asked Vicky's parents.

"Oh! Of course! It's the least we can do to help." Charlotte stood up and began helping Timmy put the food away. "Your parents aren't going to put this away?"

"No mom, they won't." Vicky walked next to Timmy and began helping as well.

"But... why not?"

Timmy looked down sadly as he put some leftovers in the fridge.

"Mom. Leave it."

"It's okay, Vicky. I'll just chalk this one up to them having drank too much."

Vicky leaned in closer to her mother and whispered in her ear. "That's not something to bring up around him. His parents just... maybe they weren't quite ready to have a kid and realized it too late. Let's leave it at that."

"Oh... okay."

After everything was put away, Timmy and Vicki led Tootie and her parents to the door.

"Well, I'd say this was a pretty nice Thanksgiving, right?" Timmy asked Vicky's parents.

"Yes it was, thank you for inviting us Timmy! Maybe we can have it at our house next year, or if not... you're welcome to come over if you want?"

"I'd like that, thanks!"

Charlotte and Vick turned their attention to their red-headed daughter now. "So... do we... hug now?"

Vicky looked at her mother skeptically. "If you want to?"

"We should probably hug." Tootie interjected.

"Alright then." Charlotte tentatively wrapped her arms around Vicky. "Happy Thanksgiving, Vicky."

"Same to you mom..."

Tootie and Vick joined in the hug, then Tootie looked over at Timmy. "Room for one more."

Timmy smiled warmly at Tootie and hugged them too.

"One big happy family..."

"Sure dad. Love you guys..."

"We love you too..."

The five separated and bid goodbye to each other.

"I'll see you in school Timmy!"

"Yep, see you there."

Timmy and Vicky watched them leave, then both walked over to the couch and slumped down into it.

"See, what'd I tell you?" Timmy laced his fingers together with Vicky's.

"I get the feeling you love being right..."

"Ah, just a little."

"Hm... let's go home. I need some good, old-fashioned affection after that." Vicky stood up from the couch and pulled Timmy along with her. The two put on their coats and left the house, getting in Vicky's truck and heading back to the mansion.

_Back at the mansion..._

"Ah... it's good to be home!" Vicky swung the front door open and looked around, there was a note left on the table. "Hey, I think that blond kid you know left you a love note."

"Chester?"

"Right, him."

Timmy picked up the note and read it.

_Hey dude, just wanted to let you know that we headed out this morning after we realized you and Vicky weren't coming back. Me and Veronica... well, we're not together, but... I have a date! Can you believe it?! Anyway, we left the house as we found it, hope you two have a happy Thanksgiving, see you in school! -Chester_

"Huh. Good for him!"

"What? Oh God, they screwed around, didn't they?" Vicky facepalmed.

"No... He asked her out. Why do you always assume the worst?"

"I'm a realist. I'm going to bed, you comin'?"

"_That's_ a silly question." Timmy followed her back to their bedroom. "You gonna teach me how to call those spiders?"

"Hm... how 'bout tomorrow? I'm kinda tired today..."

"Sure, I'm feeling about the same right now..."

Upon arriving in their bedroom, Vicky immediately stripped off her clothes, leaving her in just her underwear. "Shoot, forgot my pajamas... you don't mind, do you?"

Timmy smiled at her. "I guess I'll just try to do my best to look past it..." the sarcasm was evident in his voice as he stripped off his own clothes. "But I don't think I feel like getting... 'frisky' tonight, I'm too full of turkey..."

"Long as we can cuddle, I think I'll forgive you this once."

"I had a feeling you would." Timmy grinned and climbed into bed with Vicky, then was quickly pulled under the blankets and into a warm embrace.

"Been looking forward to this all day..." Vicky released a content sigh.

"Ditto. Love you Vicky."

"Love you too, Timmy."

* * *

><p>AN2: Before I forget, it's time once more for me to promote my fellow authors 'cause I haven't done it in a while. Samuel Sadi, voice of morgoth, DRAGONHOST, hoagie,and Am Sadi. All very amazing authors, go check out their stories if you haven't already.


End file.
